


Reality Is Better Than Reality TV

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, dating show, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: When Cat talked him into going onThe Bachelor, Magnus wasn't betting on falling for the man who held open the car door. But here we are...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Reality Is Better Than Reality TV

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for the incredible moony1401 on Wattpad. I hope you like it!

For the fiftieth time that night, Magnus was wondering why he let Cat talk him into this. So far, he had met twenty-five of the thirty women that would be competing for his affections. And currently, he had only liked three people enough to remember them. There was charming and smart Etta, beautiful but cold Camille, and the third wasn't even a contestant. Throughout the night, Magnus had found that his eyes kept getting drawn to the handsome man who's job was to open the car door for all of the women.

Yet again, Magnus was looking at the handsome young man as he opened the door for another contestant. Magnus knew that, logically, he should be watching the woman that he was about to meet, but he couldn't help but look at the way the man's finely tailored suit hugged his body in all of the right places, and at how his inky black hair framed his beautiful blue eyes.

It was safe to say that Magnus was quite entranced by the chauffeur, who kept giving him these small smiles, before ducking his head in shyness. Magnus could only hope that meant that he had noticed Magnus too.

Of course, it would be hard not to notice Magnus, with his glittery eye makeup and sharp yet casual classic black suit. He was certainly an image to be admired.

It took some time (Magnus could only wish that cut-scenes were a thing in real life), but soon he had greeted all of the women and they had disappeared inside of the mansion to 'talk' to each other.

The producer, a tall and striking woman named Isabelle, came over to Magnus and started to explain what he would need to do next. Even as Isabelle was explaining, Magnus felt his eyes drift yet again to the handsome man who was now standing next to the blonde cameraman (Trace, or something else like that). Magnus was only brought back to reality by Isabelle snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Magnus! Stop checking out my brother and pay attention, you need to know who you are going to keep tonight," Isabelle sighed

"Brother?" Magnus asked, completely ignoring what Isabelle had said about paying attention

Izzy sighed and motioned for the two men to come over, when they reached them Magnus was struck by the fact that the chauffeur was even more beautiful up close.

"Magnus, these are my brothers, you've already met Jace," she said, pointing to the blonde man, "And this is Alec,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Magnus told Alec with a flirty smile that he hoped hid his nerves at talking to the beautiful man.

"It's, uh, it's nice to meet you too," Alec replied and Magnus felt himself swoon. Alec was not only beautiful, but had an incredible voice.

"Now that introductions have been made, Magnus, who's taking your fancy at the moment," Izzy asked

"Alec," Magnus blurted out before he could stop himself. After he had realised what he said, a faint blush coloured his cheekbones.

Izzy sighed, "Great, you can have him once the show's over. But you need to pick someone to be eliminated tonight,"

Tearing his eyes away from Alec, who was blushing like a tomato, Magnus answered, "Fine, let's go with the one in that hideous neon green dress,"

"Seriously, you don't even remember all of their names, do you?" Izzy asked

"I only remember the names of the ones I like or found interesting. In category one, we have Alec, which I'm assuming is short for Alexander," Alec blushed furiously again, but nodded, "In category two, we have Etta, Kitty and Camille. But, as it stands, the only one I have a romantic interest in at the moment is your dashing brother,"

"Uh, thanks," Alec said, running a hand through his hair and smiling shyly

Izzy groaned and put her face in her hands, "While this is great and all, and I think you two would be an awesome couple, I do have a show to run and there's probably something in the rules about this,"

"There's not, I checked when Clary was the Bachelorette, remember?" Jace cut in. He had caused a scandal in the last season where Clary had chosen to leave the show and date Jace instead of chose one of her suitors.

"It's in Magnus's contract, he can't leave the show unless it's an emergency. But I guess it doesn't say anything about this," Izzy admitted

Magnus's smile was blinding, "Excellent, so I just fake my way through all of this but behind the scenes I could be with Alec, if he wants to that is,"

"I want to," was Alec's response

Magnus's reply was in the form of another blinding smile, one that made Alec's insides feel all weird and floaty. The two stared at each other for a moment, gold-green eyes meeting blue. identical looks of happiness on their faces.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, but we really need to finish filming this episode," Izzy said apologetically

Magnus's smile fell, "Right, I guess I'll go then,"

Just as he turned to leave, Alec caught his arm, "Meet me in the garden once you're finished filming," he said before walking away to help Jace do something with his camera.

The rest of the night felt like a drag, Magnus spent his time talking to all of the competitors while their interactions were filmed. Though some were genuinely nice women, Magnus could only think of Alec who would be waiting for him in the gardens once all of this was over.

Finally, after hours of forced smiles and name memorisation, after Magnus had given out the first round of roses and sent one woman home. He made his way out into the luscious gardens and over to the figure waiting silently, leaning against one of the trees.

Alec was still wearing his suit from before, but he had taken off his tie and jacket and undone the first few buttons of his shirt. Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat, with the moonlight casting a silver glow on his skin, Alec looked like an angel.

When he saw Magnus approaching, Alec gave a shy smile, "Hi," he said

"Hi yourself," Magnus replied, coming to a stop in front of Alec

"How was the party?" Alec asked, nodding his head towards the mansion

"Not fun. Normally I would enjoy a party and having multiple women vying for my attention, but tonight all I wanted was to be out here with you," Magnus replied earnestly

"I was looking forward to seeing you too," Alec replied with a smile that made Magnus's heart flutter

A few hours later, when Isabelle came down to see why neither of them had come back up to the mansion yet, she found them lying in the grass talking about everything and nothing, their hands intertwined between them. After some coaxing she convinced them to go and get some sleep.

Over the next two months, it became their routine to meet in the gardens whenever both of them were free. The two shared their first kiss under the starlit night sky, and as Magnus continued to act his part for the show, he only felt his feelings for Alec grow stronger as they became something that felt suspiciously like love, or the possibility for it.

Magnus knew that it was a short amount of time to feel so much for someone, but he couldn't shake the feeling of rightness that came whenever he spent time with Alec.

It was because of this that he made a move that had only ever been made once before in the history of _The Bachelor_ , and never before on the American version. When it came time for the final episode, time for him to chose one of the women, he instead made it known that he held no feelings for either of them. Etta took it well, hugging him and telling Magnus that she hoped he would find his person when the time came. Camille, not so much. Her resulting tantrum would grace the covers of many gossip magazines when the episode aired.

Magnus didn't care that he had made such a controversial decision though, he was happy that he could finally leave the show and be with Alec openly. Through their nightly meetings, Magnus had learned that they both lived in New York, quite close to each other too. In the months following the show, they would make use of this proximity to continue their relationship.

Eventually, fifteen years had passed since Magnus had first met Alec on the set of _The Bachelor_ , and Cat told her two nephews about how she had convinced their Bapak to go on TV, and how he had met their Dad because of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! As always I would love to hear what you thought of it! Comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! If any of you have a request that you would like me to write I would love to hear it! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
